


you are the best thing

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Both of us have known love beforeTo come on up promising like a spring, to walk on out the doorOur words are strong and our hearts are kindLet me tell you just exactly what's on my mindYou are the best thing"Aka after GPF 2019, Yuzuru doesn't go straight to Toronto.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: advent challenge 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	you are the best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> Day 9th! It's also a gift for one of my amazing friends, I don't tell you enough how wonderful you are.  
> Song: 'You are the best thing' by Ray Lamontagne

"Gracias." Yuzuru said, handing the taxi driver a few notes and the man grinned at him, clearly pleased with the effort, and gave Yuzuru a few euros of change before wishing him a good day with heavily accented English.

Yuzuru got out of the car and looked at the building in front of him, making sure that it was the right address, and then pushed the front door and started climbing to the third floor, congratulating himself for only taking one suitcase. He quickly got to the right apartment and pressed the door bell, bouncing on his feet impatiently, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and excitement igniting in his chest.

The moment the door opened, Yuzuru jumped forward and right into Javi's arms, giggling as he nuzzled against Javi's neck, warm and familiar and safe.

"Jeez, you octopus." Javi complained, his voice trembling with laughter, and he somehow managed to drag Yuzuru's suitcase inside and close the door while still holding him close, one arm wrapped around Yuzuru's waist.

They just stayed like that for a moment, holding each other, breathing slowly and basking in each other's presence. Then Javi moved one of his hands to Yuzuru's nape, gently making them draw back a little so they could see each other properly.

"Hello, stranger." Javi murmured, brushing Yuzuru's bangs away before cupping his cheek "How was the flight?"

"Short." Yuzuru shrugged, resting one hand on Javi's hip to keep him close "Easy, because less baggage."

"Oh yes, what happened with the rest?"

"Ghislain took it." Yuzuru answered with a grin and Javi raised his eyebrows .

"Wow, and he was cool with that? And with you flying in here for a sleepover?"

"Mhh." Yuzuru nodded, leaning in a little "He helped me di- d- ditch some fans at the airport."

"Well, I see you had-"

"Javi." Yuzuru muttered, only a few inches separating their faces now "Stop talking."

Javi tasted like coffee and some citrus fruit, his lips warm and a little bit chapped, and Yuzuru wondered how the hell had he survived two months without that, without Javi's warm body pressed against his, lips meeting gently and slowly. 

"Bed." Yuzuru ordered when they parted to catch some air, and Javi laughed, squeezing Yuzuru's waist.

"You don't want to eat first? Take a shower, drink somet-"

"I need you." Yuzuru said simply, caressing Javi's face "I missed you so much."

Javi's whole expression melted with the way he smiled, warm and tender, and then suddenly he picked Yuzuru up, making him yelp with surprise.

"Javi!"

"You asked for it." Javi announced smugly, quickly making it to the bedroom, not affected by Yuzuru's weak and very fake attempts to get away from his hold.

"Come, come." Yuzuru whined the moment Javi dropped him on the bed, careful but not acting as if Yuzuru was made of glass, one of the many things Yuzuru was always grateful for, not treating him like he was always on the edge of breaking. 

Javi laughed again, bright, before crawling on the bed and covering Yuzuru's body with his, kissing him again, slower and deeper than before, fingers hooking loosely on the waistband of Yuzuru's pants.

There was a lot of things they had to talk about, a lot to catch up on, but it also felt like they had to do that first, feel, be, remind themselves that they belonged to each other, even after all those weeks of separation.

"Oh, oh, oh." Yuzuru gasped some time later, legs trembling as he moved on Javi's lap, every move setting his body on fire "Here, yes-!"

"Yeah, like that." Javi mumbled against Yuzuru's collarbone, fingers diggng into his hips "Yuzu-"

They weren't together for long, and Yuzuru wondered dizzily if it would always feel so amazing, having Javi around him, inside, close, hot, sure, never letting Yuzuru fall. And later, when they were both lying on their backs, breathing hard and basking in the afterglow, Yuzuru was pretty sure those feelings wouldn't change.

"Maybe I should stay here forever." Yuzuru contemplated, looking at the ceiling "Then we could do every day."

"I wouldn't mind that." Javi chuckled, reaching to take Yuzuru's hand and squeezing it tightly "But I think you have some things to do first."

His voice was softer now, almost vulnerable, and Yuzuru's heart fluttered like a little bird just about to taste freedom for the very first time.

He forced his lazy body to move and he rolled to his side, and then crawled on top of Javi, tearing out a quiet groan out of him, but Yuzuru knew that Javi loved it, having him so close.

"Hello." Javi smiled, touching Yuzuru's neck "How are you?" he asked, and Yuzuru knew what he was asking about, and he knew what answer Javi was expecting.

And it felt fun, knowing that Yuzuru was going to surprise him.

"I'm great." he said, the words tasting sweet on his tongue, but Javi didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Yuzuru smiled, leaning to kiss Javi's jaw briefly before looking at him again "I mean it, you know." he said, thinking absently about that press conference, and Javi narrowed his eyes. 

"Mean what?"

"That it's all in the past." Yuzuru said, putting one hand over Javi's heart "All the medals. Even the new one."

Javi's expression was a bit puzzled, and Yuzuru was finding it kind of sweet how Javi was sometimes still struggling to figure him out completely, and it was going both ways. They were still learning each other, and how to navigate through that fresh relationship that was still so new but yet bringing them so much joy and comfort.

"Huh." Javi hummed, his thumb sweeping over Yuzuru's bottom lip "If you say so."

"I say so." Yuzuru nodded, a smile blossoming on his lips "Want to know a secret?"

"Duh!"

"You are the biggest prize."

Javi scrunched his nose, hand sliding to rest on Yuzuru's shoulder, expression filled with warmth and disbelief.

"That's nice of you to say, but-"

"No." Yuzuru said firmly, pressing his fingers to Javi's mouth to silence him "I know what I say. And a year ago... I would not say so. But now, I have you, and I know. You’re the best thing skating gave me.”

“Now, this is too nice.” Javi laughed, a bit awkwardly, his cheeks turning pink “I’m just-”

“You’re the best.” Yuzuru stated apodictically “Say it.”

“You’re the best-”

“You know what I mean!” Yuzuru scoffed, patting Javi’s chest “Come on.” he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Javi’s forehead “Say it, say it, say it.” he urged in between little kisses to Javi’s cheek, nose, a corner of his mouth. 

“Okay, okay.” Javi giggled “I’m the best.”

“Exactly.” Yuzuru sighed, happy and warm, before leaving a kiss on Javi’s lips “And now, I’m hungry.” 

Javi laughed at that, shaking his head before kissing Yuzuru's nose and then untangling their entwined limbs so they could leave the warm bed. 

They ate and showered, and then settled on a couch; there was some movie playing in the background, but they didn't pay too much attention to it, too busy with staying close to each other, holding hands and stealing a kiss from to time. 

It was still new, the way they relationship had shifted, blossoming into something new and important during those warm summer day in Japan a few months back. And it was tricky, to navigate through all of that, with an ocean between them, but their relationship wasn't the only thing that was different now. 

Yuzuru felt like he wasn't the same person now, and he had truly meant what he told Javi before. Medals and records were great, and Yuzuru still wanted to chase them, but he also wanted other things. He wanted calm and quiet evenings, he wanted sun, and he wanted Javi. 

Javi, who had promised to wait for him, and who was now smiling at him gently, thumb stroking along Yuzuru's jaw gently. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked "Quad axel?"

"Hmm, maybe a little." Yuzuru agreed, and then shook his head, reaching to cup Javi's face "Hey Javi?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you. Really much."

Javi blinked slowly, his eyes shining suspiciously, fingers sliding to grasp the collar of Yuzuru's shirt. 

"I know." he whispered before leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. 

He didn't say it back, but Yuzuru knew it wasn't because he didn't feel the same. That whole thing was as knew for Javi as if it was for Yuzuru, and it was clear that he didn't want to blow it, and if it meant giving him more time then-

"I love you too."

Yuzuru nodded, closing his eyes before he would tear up, and leaned in, his lips meeting Javi's, and in that moment he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about another flight he had in ten hours, he didn't care about scores and competitions, about people and their opinions. 

Everything was in the past, and everything was in the future, and Yuzuru knew no matter what had happened and what would come- he was a winner anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
